1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration-absorbing device for an artificial lower limb, and more particularly to a vibration-absorbing device that is disposed between a prosthetic knee unit and a prosthetic foot and ankle unit and that includes a longitudinal damping unit and a transverse damping unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional artificial lower limb is shown to include a foot rod 10 and a prosthetic foot and ankle unit 11. No vibration-absorbing device is disposed on the lower limb, thereby giving discomfort to a prosthesis wearer while walking.